Recomeço
by Tatsuhiko Serena
Summary: YAOI Afrodite e Máscara da Morte: O que acontece quando os sentimentos não são claramente demonstrados? COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

_**RECOMEÇO**_

**_PREFÁCIO – FINAL_**

"A Batalha das Doze Casas havia já terminado... A vitória foi dos Cavaleiros de Bronze... Muitos foram os que morreram... Mas esse era um mal necessário...

A Guerra Santa teve início... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro que se uniram a Hades foram tidos como traidores... Os outros não faziam idéia de como aquilo doía... Os Espectros chegaram ás portas do Santuário junto conosco. Eu olhei para ele. Frio... Impassivo... Não dava para dizer o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento... Na minha, grande confusão... Apesar de ter lutado contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze, nunca tive nada contra a menina que se dizia a Deusa Athena e agora, eu deveria matá-la... Mú ficou em nosso caminho. Não era justo. Tentamos evitar ao máximo o confronto com um ex-companheiro de batalha, mas o ariano estava por demais convicto a nos impedir de prosseguir. O pirralho de bronze apareceu... Não gostei nem um pouco de vê-lo tão disposto a lutar conosco,nem de vê-lo batendo nele, mas Mú deu logo um jeito... Porém eu não esperava que nós fôssemos os próximos..."

"Estava ao meu lado, como sempre. Estava pensando se ele tinha aceitado a tarefa pelo mesmo motivo que eu... Me redmi... Acabei percebendo os erros que cometi e reconheci a menina Saori como a Deusa. Nunca tive nada contra os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, só não gostava muito de ser social... Quando a armadura de Câncer me rejeitou, percebi que havia deixado todos os meus ideais de lado... O Dragão mostrou o que eu me recusava a ver... Eu estava errado! Morri... Pensei que nunca poderia consertar os meus erros... Foi então que me lembrei dele... Aquele perfume... O único que tentava me entender e nunca me julgou... Quando Hades foi até os nossos lugares de descanso eterno, a primeira coisa que pensei foi em consertar tudo... Mas antes, eu teria novamente de passar por mau-caráter... Logo na primeira Casa, aconteceu o que menos queríamos... Um confronto com outro Cavaleiro... Não poderíamos explicar ao Mú os nossos motivos... O Seiya apareceu, tentando resolver as coisas... Não tive coragem de enfrentá-lo... O Mú fez isso por mim... Porém, ali terminava a nossa parte da missão...".

"A Guerra prosseguiu no inferno... Nós, incapazes de ajudar, apenas assistíamos as dificuldades pelas quais a nossa Deusa e os Cavaleiros envolvidos passavam. Senti-me um lixo... Se não tivesse sido tão cego no início, poderia estar ali, ajudando os meus companheiros... Olhei para o lado e lá estava ele... Pela primeira vez, notei em sua expressão alguma preocupação... Sim, havíamos mudado muito... Assisti às tentativas frustradas de Dohko e dos outros de derrubar o Muro das Lamentações... Percebemos que era a nossa hora de ajudar...".

"Ele estava com um olhar perdido... Pelo jeito, lhe desagradava à idéia de só ficar assistindo as coisas acontecerem... A mim também... Não agüentava mais ficar ali parado... Fiquei preocupado... Será que os Cavaleiros de Bronze conseguiriam completar a missão ou as nossas honras de Cavaleiros de Athena foram destruídas em vão? Meus olhos se voltaram para o Muro das Lamentações... Shaka acabara de decidir suicidar-se para derrubá-lo, mas graças a Zeus, Dohko chegou a tempo de impedir tamanha bobagem... Os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro fizeram uma tentativa inútil de derrubar o Muro com as armas da armadura de Libra... Cansamos de só assistir... Era hora de agir!"

"Foi tudo muito rápido... Decidimos o que faríamos e entregamos o futuro da humanidade nas mãos dos Cavaleiros de Bronze... Mas meu coração estava apertado... Aquela, pelo jeito, seria a minha última chance de dizer o que eu sentia... Lancei um olhar rápido para ele... Estava me olhando? Abaixei a cabeça... Poderia enfrentar a ira dos Deuses, mas não tinha coragem de admitir... Estávamos prontos... Prontos para abandonar de vez a existência... Ao sinal de Aioros, lançamos toda a nossa energia cósmica contra o Muro... Um flash invadiu a minha cabeça minutos antes da destruição total...".

"Não havia como voltar atrás... Se era para dar uma chance aos Cavaleiros de Bronze, deveríamos nos sacrificar. Minha cabeça estava confusa... Há algum tempo atrás, eu entregaria a minha vida de bom grado pensando assim, que pagaria todo o mal que fiz... Mas nesse momento, ao vê-lo ao meu lado, com um olhar desolado, senti minhas pernas tremerem ante minha decisão. Queria falar... Contar a ele... Mas a coragem que tinha para matar, não tenho para... Seu olhar veio em minha direção... Sem graça, desviei rápido... Agora era tarde... O único sentimento puro que cultivei morreria comigo... Aioros atirou a flecha... Minha energia cósmica nunca esteve tão forte... Uma lembrança... Era como um filme... Diante dos meus olhos, revi o dia mais feliz da minha vida...".

N/A

Ok, ok... Podem me xingar toda... Non foi exatamente o que vocês esperavam, mas é o começo! Ou melhor, o final... ¬ ¬"

O que o Máscara e o Dido lembraram é o próximo capítulo... Non se preocupem (se é que alguém se preocupa...) ele vai estar no ar já, já! Mandem e-mails! Pode ser critica elogio, sugestão... Mas por favor, mandem!

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECOMEÇO**_

_**CAP.1**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Nos primeiros anos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro no Santuário, ele era um grande jardim. As trepadeiras subiam pelas ruínas, dando um ar mágico ao lugar. Nas Doze Casas, cada Cavaleiro cultivava um jardim, mas sem dúvidas, o mais belo era o do Templo de Peixes... Seu Guardião, apaixonado pelas rosas, era extremamente cuidadoso com cada uma delas... Com o tempo, ele acabaria sendo conhecido como "Rosa da Perdição", devido ao seu gosto pela planta e pelas suas qualidades de assassino... Mas ainda era jovem... Estava no auge de seus 15 anos... Belíssimo... Mas muito tímido... O seu único amigo no Santuário era o Guardião da Casa de Câncer. Era um garoto sonhador, órfão, que deixara a Itália prometendo voltar apenas quando conseguisse mudar o mundo... Seus irmãos e irmãs que lá deixara, não mereciam ser abandonados daquela forma... Os anos que passara no Orfanato foram os piores de sua vida e ele jurara para si próprio que nunca mais alguém iria sofrer como ele sofreu!

Apesar de conversarem, estavam longe de ser amigos como os Guardiões de Escorpião e Aquário. O garoto, também com 15 anos e ainda com o forte sotaque de sua terra natal, falava apenas de seus objetivos, sem revelar nem mesmo o seu nome.

Um dia, marcaram todos de dar uma fugida para a cachoeira próxima ao Santuário. O pisciano até que se animou um pouco, mas o canceriano deu logo uma desculpa. Afrodite queria que o amigo também tentasse se enturmar, afinal, se ele não fosse, ficaria se sentindo só entre os outros. Resolveu tentar convencê-lo:

- Ora, vamos! – pediu o pisciano, puxando de leve a manga da camisa do amigo.

- Eu não tenho tempo para diversão! Tenho pessoas que dependem de mim para serem felizes! – disse o italiano, mantendo-se sentado na poltrona.

- Você não vai conseguir ajuda-los sem ajudar a si próprio! Para que eles sejam felizes, você tem que ser também! – disse o sueco, já fazendo biquinho.

O garoto parou para pensar nas palavras do amigo... Será que ele tinha razão? Virou-se para olhá-lo... Quando encarou aquele par de olhos azuis claro, seu estômago deu uma volta e seu coração falhou uma batida... Balançou a cabeça, afastando qualquer pensamento equivocado de lá e falou:

- Ok... Você venceu!

No dia marcado, todos foram para a cachoeira. O Grande Mestre até sabia da travessura, mas fingiu-se de bobo, afinal, eles mereciam curtir aquela fase tão boa da vida... Afrodite esbaldou-se na água... Não era gelada, para o calor grego, na verdade, ela estava fresca! O italiano preferiu ficar só olhando os outros se divertindo... A tarde caiu e todos ficaram estirados nas pedras, mornas, devido ao sol de mais cedo, secando. Afrodite aproximou-se do canceriano e sorriu para ele:

- Porque não caiu na água?

- Não tive vontade...

- Sei... – Afrodite jogou os cabelos para trás, catando a própria túnica que deixara ali por perto. O italiano ficou observando-o se vestir... Era tão delicado... Em tudo o que fazia... Sacudiu a cabeça com força... Estava enlouquecendo? Será que podia sentir algo pelo amigo?

- Porque você está sempre se isolando?

- Eu sempre fui sozinho...

O pisciano terminou de se vestir e arrumar os cabelos. Deu outro leve sorriso para o amigo e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos. Câncer tremeu ao sentir aquela pele tão delicada e cheirosa encostar-se à sua e ficou perguntando-se o que fazer...

- Você não está mais sozinho... – sussurrou o pisciano para o amigo. O italiano deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto, sorriu e passou o braço pelo ombro de Peixes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os anos se passaram... O garoto italiano, tão cheio de sonhos, tornara-se um assassino cruel... Seus sonhos foram pulverizados quando descobriu que a Máfia Italiana cometera uma chacina no orfanato, matando a todos... Antes de voltar à Grécia, o agora Máscara da Morte, tratou de eliminar todos eles... Um por um...

Afrodite também mudara muito... Perdera a doçura e tornara-se maléfico... A "Rosa da Perdição" era o homem mais cobiçado do Santuário por sua beleza, mas seu interior estava apodrecido... Quando fora visitar sua família na Suécia, assistiu ao assassinato de seus pais e irmãos pelas mãos de um homem da alta sociedade sueca... Ele queria perfeição num quadro que sua mãe pintara, mas não a encontrara... Afrodite, na hora, ficou tão atordoado que nada fez, mas depois, passado o choque, matou cruelmente o homem e toda a família dele... Desde então, tudo para ele deveria ser executado com perfeição...

Perderam o contato... Eram os assassinos mais requisitados pelo Grande Mestre, por tanto, nunca mais tiveram tempo para conversar ou se ver... Ambos sufocaram um sentimento que cultivavam para poderem realizar suas missões... Por fora, eram frios e calculistas, por dentro, um poço de questionamentos e sofrimento...

Encontraram-se, por acaso, na Sala do Grande Mestre, que os convocara para dar as próximas missões.

- Há quanto tempo, Máscara... – falou Afrodite, num sussurro.

- É... Já faz tempo desde a última vez em que nos vimos... – o italiano deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Você mudou muito... Apesar de continuar sendo anti-social... – o pisciano jogou os longos cabelos azul piscina para trás e sorriu para MdM.

- Nós mudamos muito... Você também já não é mais aquele garoto doce que conheci...

- Este garoto está morto... – Peixes franziu levemente a sobrancelha e desfez o sorriso.

- Sei... – Máscara soltou uma gargalhada provocativa e olhou para ele.

- E o garoto sonhador que um dia eu consolei, cadê!

- Este garoto estava em outra dimensão... Pelo jeito, já voltou para o seu devido lugar...

Afrodite suspirou. Seu amigo havia crescido e se tornara um homem realmente tentador... Porém, havia perdido aquela essência que o fez apaixonar-se por ele quando eram garotos... Máscara inclinou um pouco a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Afrodite... Ficou decepcionado quando não encontrou aquele brilho cálido que tantas vezes lhe acalmara... Deu um muxoxo quase imperceptível e virou-se, ficando de costas para ele... Afrodite ergueu os olhos e sussurrou:

- Você não é mais o homem que eu aprendi a amar...

N/A

Povo, para quem não percebeu, o "flashback" é a parte em que eles têm 16 anos e tals... A parte em que se explica o que aconteceu para eles virarem assassinos é algo mais recente, eles já tinham 19, 20 anos, ok!

Elektra 666 – Huummm...eles vão sofrer um poukinho,mas vai ter final feliz!

Atalanta de Tebas – Sumida! Até q enfim apareceu d novu! Eu tb gosto muito deles dois juntos (apesar d adorar tb o Shura...) Prontu, ta atualizada! Heheehhee... o drama vai prevalecer por um tempo...happy end, soh no end!

S eskeci alguém, perdoem-me! E obrigado pelos reviws!

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005


	3. Chapter 3

_**RECOMEÇO**_

_**CAP. 2**_

_**DESCOBERTA**_

Já não eram mais crianças... A fase de ouro do Santuário deixou muitas boas lembranças e tornou os cavaleiros mais próximos... Porém, agora era tempo de responsabilidades. Todos já tinham 18, ou mais de 18 anos, e o dever os chamava. Estavam sempre metidos em alguma missão... Ainda mais depois que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sumiu... O Cavaleiro de Áries abandonara seu posto e o de Sagitário havia traído a Deusa... Tudo parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo... Os amigos não mais se comunicavam... Eram Cavaleiros, e como tais, deviam assumir as obrigações que este posto impunha...

Eles também mudaram muito... Apenas uma coisa permaneceu intacta dentro de seus corações após tantos anos... Um sentimento que eles sempre cultivaram um em relação ao outro, mas que nunca tiveram coragem de expressar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodite estava sentado no seu jardim, entre as rosas, conversando com elas... O Mestre havia lhe dado alguns dias de folga e ele estava aproveitando para checar a saúde de suas amadas "amigas"... Com elas, podia falar de seus medos, suas angústias e suas paixões... Peixes tornara-se o Cavaleiro mais "rodado" do Santuário, envolvendo-se com Cavaleiros de Prata, Bronze e aprendizes... Não estava nem aí... Não sentia nada por nenhum deles, mas precisava se distrair às vezes, então... Mas toda vez que ia para cama com alguém, era como se estivesse com ele... O único que nunca lhe dera importância, o único que o tratava apenas como um bom e velho amigo...

Máscara da Morte acabava de chegar dos Cinco Picos... Tinha ido matar o Mestre Ancião, mas o Cavaleiro de Dragão resolvera atrapalha-lo... Quase se livrava do intrometido, mas Mú resolveu ajudar o pirralho... Percebendo que era tolice enfrentar outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, resolveu partir... Não gostava quando não conseguia realizar suas missões, mas esta, o Grande Mestre teria de compreender: era impossível encarar Áries e Libra de uma só vez... Subia as escadarias para uma audiência com o Mestre. À medida que ia se aproximando do topo, seu coração dava vários pulos em seu peito... Achou tão infantil de sua parte ainda se comportar daquela forma quando se tratava dele... Mas pelo jeito, não era correspondido... Já nem se lembrava quantas vezes deixou Cavaleiros de Prata atravessarem o Templo de Câncer para ir à Peixes e só vê-los voltar pela manhã...

Afrodite viu o canceriano aproximar-se e arrumou logo os cabelos. Quando este adentrou o seu jardim, lhe deu um grande sorriso...

- Pelo menos o sorriso continua o mesmo... – MdM disse, sentando-se ao lado do pisciano.

- Eu não mudei tanto assim... – Afrodite corou de leve... Maldição! Desde quando ficava corado?

- Você está de folga? É raro encontra-lo por aqui, tão relaxado... – o canceriano deitou-se entre as rosas, sentindo o aroma delas e olhando para o rosto ruborizado de Peixes.

- É... O Mestre me deu alguns dias... Eu precisava cuidar das minhas rosas... – ele se deitou também, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo, de maneira a poder olhá-lo por inteiro.

- Hum... A mim ele não dá... – o canceriano deu um sorriso de meia-boca, falando mais para si próprio do que para o amigo. – E você vai ficar fazendo o quê durante esses dias? "Por favor, não diga que vai trazer aqueles idiotas aqui de novo!"

- Ainda não sei... Você tem alguma sugestão?

- Talvez... Eu também estou de folga...

- Isso é um convite? "Por favor, diga que sim!"

- É...

Olharam-se. Por um momento, parecia que um estava lendo o olhar do outro... Afrodite foi se aproximando devagar, incerto do que fazia... Máscara achou estranha a atitude do amigo, mas não se afastou... Muito próximos... As respirações se confundiam... O canceriano levou a mão à nuca do sueco e o puxou de leve, iniciando um beijo calmo...

Afrodite achou que estava sonhando... Seria possível que ele também o amasse...? Máscara sentia-se leve, pensava que estava flutuando... Que morrera e fora ao céu... Seu sentimento seria correspondido? Separaram-se... Um olhar... Um sorriso sem-jeito... Afrodite baixou os olhos, tornando a corar e Máscara alargou um pouco o sorriso, reconhecendo o menino meigo que conhecera há alguns anos atrás... A noite chegava... O italiano já nem se lembrava o que o levara até o Santuário... Estava deitado sob a relva, acariciando os cabelos de Afrodite, que descansava a cabeça em seu peito... Era extremamente agradável ficar ali, entre as rosas, sentido o perfume delas, a maciez da pele e a respiração lenta dele, ver o céu escurecer pouco a pouco e ficar coberto de estrelas... Ambos concluíram que, quando se está apaixonado, tudo é agradável, belo, delicado, perfeito... Apaixonante...

N/A

Well... A coisa a partir daqui vai se complicar agora... Eles descobriram que se amam e tals, mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa até eles ficarem juntos... (não acredito que digitei isso... ¬ ¬" ) Espero que estejam gostando, mandem reviews!

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005


	4. Chapter 4

_**RECOMEÇO**_

**_CAP. 3_**

_**TRAIÇÃO**_

Saori, a Deusa Athena, declarara guerra ao Santuário. Tudo estava sendo preparado para a chegada dos Cavaleiros de Bronze à Grécia em menos de 1 semana. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram terminantemente proibidos de deixar os seus Templos. Entre os Cavaleiros de Prata, era escolhido o mais capaz de matar a menina sem levantar suspeita... E o Grande Mestre, preparava-se para ser o soberano da Terra...

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte deram graças aos Deuses quando souberam que não precisariam mais sair do Santuário. Poderiam ficar juntos todo o tempo, agora... E eram inseparáveis! Porém, não tinham um estado definido... O canceriano nunca se preocupou em oficializar nada, e o sueco preferia não forçar a barra... Estavam juntos aos olhos de todos, mas, de certa forma, só estavam ficando...

- Máscara...

- Fala!

Estavam na Casa de Câncer, no jardim que fora recuperado pelo pisciano... Sentados, Afrodite no colo do italiano, conversando...

- O que há entre nós?

- Como assim, "o que há"?

- Ah... Tipo... Nós somos namorados, ficantes, noivos... Essas coisas... Onde nós nos encaixamos?

- Digamos que sejamos bons amigos que sentiram atração um pelo outro e resolveram ficar!

- Então o que nós temos?

- Oficialmente, nada!

Os olhos do pisciano ficaram cheios de lágrimas, mas ele não iria mostrar sua fraqueza. Engoliu o choro e, com a falsidade que adquirira com o tempo, virou-se para beijar Máscara.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, com exceção de Mú, Dohko e Aioros, por motivos óbvios, combinaram de ir a uma boate na noite que antecedesse a chegada dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Alguns resistiram à idéia. Temiam que a menina e a sua guarda, chegassem pela madrugada e os surpreendesse, tendo passagem livre até o Mestre, mas no final, todos concordaram.

Era sábado: A boate estava fervendo! Haviam homens e mulheres de todas as idades e lugares, inclusive, alguns Cavaleiros e as Amazonas do Santuário. Pegaram uma mesa um pouco distante da pista de dança, para não serem engolidos pela massa de gente e fizeram seus pedidos. Conversa vai, conversa vem logo a maior parte deles estava bêbado. Aioria dava um "showzinho" particular aos amigos, fazendo um strip-tease... Camus e Milo estavam na pista de dança, quase "fazendo" por lá mesmo. Aldebaram, falava cada vez mais alto. Shaka observava a todos e sacudia a cabeça levemente, ficando tonto e enjoado logo depois. Shura estava no meio das Amazonas se exibindo. MdM se unira ao taurino numa conversa sem pé nem cabeça e Afrodite estava louco para ir para casa. Olhou para o canceriano, ainda magoado com o que ele lhe dissera e soltou um suspiro. Voltou seus olhos para a pista de dança, onde viu um Cavaleiro de Prata. Ele dançava de maneira sensual, rebolando e jogando os cabelos. Estava no meio de muitos outros Cavaleiros da mesma ordem e era bastante cobiçado... Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam... Aquele garoto lembrava um pouco ele mesmo... Era perfeito!

Levantou-se e caminhou a passos largos para perto dos de Prata. Começou a dançar também, de maneira semelhante ao outro. Logo, eles estavam trocando olhares. O garoto sorriu... Esse era o sinal...

- Qual o seu nome?

- Misty! Sou o Cavaleiro de Lagarto!

- O meu é Afrodite...

- Eu sei! Cavaleiro de Ouro, né!

- É... – ficaram se olhando por mais algum tempo e Afrodite acabou dando o primeiro passo. Chegou mais perto e agarrou o Lagarto, dando-lhe um beijo sufocante. MdM, que estava do outro lado da pista, instantaneamente se levantou, irado, jogando a mesa e as garrafas de bebida para o alto. Os outros Cavaleiros tomaram um susto e todas as pessoas comuns da cidade, saíram rapidinho do estabelecimento. Afrodite, com o barulho, assustara-se e parara de beijar Misty. Quando virou-se para olhar, viu o canceriano furioso caminhar até si. Foi muito rápido... Ninguém esperava... O italiano deu um soco no lado esquerdo do rosto do pisciano, que caiu no chão com a força do golpe. O Lagarto abaixou-se para ajudá-lo, mas arrependeu-se na mesma hora, quando ouviu:

- Não se aproxime dele! – ergueu a cabeça, analisando se seria sensato enfrenta-lo e afastou-se, deixando o sueco nas mãos dos Deuses.

Um chute... Máscara da Morte fez Afrodite olha-lo, estando ajoelhado no chão. Os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro acorreram para impedir que aquilo continuasse. Em pouco tempo, Camus acertava todo o prejuízo com o dono da boate e os outros levavam Afrodite e MdM. Aioria, Shura e Aldebaran, levavam o canceriano. Milo e Shaka carregavam o pisciano...

Amanheceu... Porém os vestígios da noite anterior ainda estavam frescos na memória de todos do Santuário. Afrodite estava com o rosto inchado e recusava-se a sair de sua Casa. Enquanto que, Máscara, ficara ainda mais anti-social, ameaçando todos os que se atrevessem a entrar em sua Casa. O clima estava pesado... Em menos de 2 horas, os Cavaleiros de Bronze chegariam à Grécia...

N/A

Huuummm... Pobre Dite! Apanhou... ;;

Pessoal, ignorem o fato do Misty AINDA estar vivo! Eu tinha que arranjar um Cavaleiro para colocar neste capítulo e o único que atendia às exigências, era o Lagarto defunto, ok!

Próximo capítulo, reflexão! (adoro fazer isso...) Espero que estejam gostando!

Kitsune Lina : vc pediu e k estou eu...continuando!heheh!

Pipe : desmaiando nossa...a Pipe-sama está gostando da minha fic? EBA!

Atalanta de Tebas : Nossa...como vc adivinhou: P

Litha-Chan : calma garota...q pressa! Taí! Espero q tenha atendido o seu desejo heheh!

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005


	5. Chapter 5

_**RECOMEÇO**_

_**CAP. 4**_

_**SENTIMENTO**_

O vento frio da madrugada trazia notícias... Os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam no Santuário... Em pouco tempo, a Batalha iminente começaria... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam preparados para impedir a passagem dos garotos... E apenas aguardavam...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Será que ele gostava mesmo de mim? Como eu poderia adivinhar? Achei que era apenas mais um que queria uma aventura e pronto... Idiota! Porque não deixou transparecer seus sentimentos? E, afinal, porque estava comigo? Nunca demonstrou o que sentia... Sempre escondeu a nossa relação dos outros...Aliás, sempre ignorou o fato de haver algo entre nós! Não sei o que vi em você... Malditos sejam todos os anos em que te amei em segredo!"

"Odeio-o... Ah! Como eu o odeio! Era necessário aquilo? Só porque não definimos a nossa relação, ele tinha que se atirar para outro? É tão importante assim que todos saibam que a gente se gosta?... Será que ele gosta mesmo de mim... Ou seria eu apenas mais um na galeria de garotos com quem ele já se envolveu? Dúvida... Sentimento cruel, esse que toma conta de mim... Sei que nunca fui atencioso, nem nunca lhe disse coisas bonitas... Mas para mim, tudo isso é dispensável! Maldito seja esse meu orgulho!"

Afrodite, enfim, levantou-se da cama. Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro e mirou-se no espelho. O seu lábio inferior sangrava... Pousou os dedos sobre a ferida, abaixando o rosto... Não queria mais olhar para aquele ser desprezível que estava refletido em seu espelho... Chorou... Chorou muito... Mas sabia que nada disso faria MdM perdoa-lo... Sim, ainda estava magoado com a atitude do canceriano! Não gostara nem um pouco de apanhar, ainda mais, sem um motivo aparente... Não conseguiria tirar tão facilmente da sua cabeça aquele homem... O amava... E só ele conhecia a pessoa maravilhosa que existia por trás de toda aquela fachada... Por trás da Máscara da Morte... Sentiu cosmos fracos aproximando-se da Primeira Casa... Secou as lágrimas, respirando fundo. Tateou até encontrar o batom sob a pia... Rosa... Passou sob os lábios, disfarçado o hematoma... Tornou a olhar-se no espelho... Via ali um assassino que perdera sua última razão de viver.

Máscara da Morte estava no seu quarto, admirando o pouco movimento nas escadarias... Deu um longo suspiro... As lembranças da noite passada não o deixaram dormir... Caminhou para dentro de sua casa... Fria... Escura... Vazia... Assim como ele mesmo se sentia... Parou no meio da sala... Lançou um olhar de canto de olho para a única coisa viva naquele cômodo, além dele... Uma rosa... Baixou a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, como se, com aquilo, pudesse esquecer daquele ornamento... Contraiu os lábios, numa tentativa de conter um murmúrio... Tinha medo de ser ouvido... Afinal, homens não choram... Apesar de conter as palavras que insistiam em ser pronunciadas, seu coração clamava insistentemente... Sentiu vários cosmos aproximando-se das Doze Casas... Cerrou os olhos com força, para impedir as últimas lágrimas de cair... Lançou um último olhar a rosa e saiu do cômodo, trancando a porta ao passar por ela. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, para tirar qualquer resquício de sentimento... Caminhou até o Salão... Estava pronto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silêncio... Mas não um silêncio comum... Um silêncio que precede algo grandioso... Afrodite estava já com sua armadura, pronto para qualquer imprevisto! Achava muito difícil que os Cavaleiros de Bronze passassem de Touro, mas nunca se sabe... Estava em seu jardim, lembrando-se de que tudo começara ali... Os beijos, os abraços, as palavras que foram trocadas naquele mesmo lugar... Tudo parecia pertencer a um passado tão distante... E apesar da dor em sua expressão, seus olhos estavam secos...

Máscara estava sentado nas escadas que levavam ao seu Templo. Pensava no quanto seria divertido descontar sua frustração em alguém mais fraco... Seus olhos se voltaram para o céu límpido da manhã ateniense... Lembrou-se da última vez em que parara para prestar atenção na beleza dessas pequenas coisas... E seus sentidos o traíram... Sentiu o perfume de rosas... Olhou para trás, pensando ser Afrodite... Mas o que viu foi à janela de sua sala aberta, dando visão para a flor que lá trancara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Apenas te amo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

Capítulo fraquinho esse... É mais para encher lingüiça! Hehehe!

Próximo capítulo, "MORTE", o final da Batalha das Doze Casas! Obrigado pelas reviws... Graças a elas, tenho ânimo para escrever! "

Atalanta de Tebas – Sim...meus capítuos são curtinhos... " mas s fossem maiores,faltaria idéia p os outros!

Litha-Chan – Ô leitora exigente a q eu arrumei...tah bom...era p o MdM ter batido no loiro chato,mas...

Kitsune Lina - Serena c ar maligno hoho...um pouco d sofrimento nunk eh demais! Naum s preocupe, eles vaum fik juntos!

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005


	6. Chapter 6

_**RECOMEÇO**_

_**CAP. 5**_

_**MORTE**_

Saori e os Cavaleiros de Bronze chegaram ao Santuário. Foram recebidos com um desafio... Deveriam atravessar as 12 Casas antes do relógio de fogo se apagar se quisessem salvar Athena, neste momento, ferida com uma flecha dourada no peito que só poderia ser removida pelo Grande Mestre. Antes de se aventurarem, são avisados de que ninguém jamais conseguiu passar pelos Guardiões das Casas... Mú, Guardião de Áries e amigo dos Cavaleiros de Bronze que havia se afastado do Santuário, retornava ao posto em sua Casa, mas sua tarefa ali não era impedir os garotos de passar e sim, ajuda-los, fazendo melhorias nas armaduras, totalmente danificadas pelo combate com os Cavaleiros de Prata. O ariano lhes aconselha a dar o máximo, caso quisessem salvar a Athena... O sétimo sentido deveria despertar neles para conseguirem vencer os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Seguem para Touro...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebaram, Guardião da Casa de Touro, deu trabalho aos Cavaleiros de Bronze, mas logo se deu por vencido. Viu em Seiya, a possibilidade de despertar o 7º sentido e já começava a acreditar que aquela menina era mesmo a encarnação da Deusa Athena... Deixou-os passar após Pégaso ter quebrado o seu Chifre Dourado...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara sentiu o cosmo dos Cavaleiros de Bronze subirem até Gêmeos... Aquela casa estava vazia... Logo eles estariam em Câncer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabava ali... Toda a sua vida de assassino frio e impiedoso acabaria ali! Sua armadura o abandonara... Queria parar de lutar, correr para a 12º Casa e abraçar o seu Guardião... Gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que estava apaixonado... Mas não poderia manchar a sua honra de Cavaleiro, recuando... Era tarde! Não imaginou que um Cavaleiro de Bronze insignificante fosse vencê-lo... Já conhecia a técnica do Dragão, mas ele havia se superado... Esperava que, quando os Cavaleiros rebelados fossem exterminados, teria chance de pedir desculpas para ele... Não deu! Iria morrer sem ter revelado o seu amor... Seu coração doía... Apertado em seu peito, tentando pôr para fora aquele sentimento... O perfume de rosas novamente invadiu os seus sentidos, anestesiando toda dor que sentia... Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face, enquanto caía no Mundo dos Mortos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodite sentiu a cosmo-energia de Máscara da Morte sumir. Voltou-se para a Casa de Câncer, assustado. Não podia ser... O seu amado estava morto? Seus olhos marejaram e um ódio fora do comum nasceu em seu peito... Jamais perdoaria o verme que assassinara o homem de sua vida! Socou a pilastra de sua Casa, fazendo-a estremecer. Agora não importava mais se venceriam ou não os Cavaleiros de Bronze! Sua razão de viver se fora... As lágrimas caíam impiedosas, deixando o rosto do belo Cavaleiro de Peixes marcado... Fechou os olhos, na esperança de que aquilo tudo não pasasse de um sonho ruim e que fosse acordar a qualquer momento... Mas o barulho na 5º Casa o fez perceber que aquilo era real! Engoliu o choro... Secou as lágrimas... Ergueu a cabeça...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze chegaram a 11º Casa, a de Aquário. Graças a Shiryu, que se sacrificara, usando a técnica proibida, "o último dragão", conseguiram passar pela Casa de Capricórnio. Hyoga, salvo da morte em Libra por Shun, resolvera ficar para enfrentar, sozinho, o seu Mestre, Camus. Agora só restavam dois Cavaleiros. Seiya e Shun se adiantaram para a Casa de Peixes. As 12 horas do relógio de fogo estavam acabando...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A batalha estava a seu favor todo o tempo... Mataria aquele ridículo Cavaleiro de Bronze e as suas rosas cuidariam do outro que seguira em frente... Mas aquele garoto que parecia tão inofensivo acabara demonstrando uma força fora do esperado. A Nebulosa de Andrômeda o pegara de surpresa... Sua rosa ficara-se no peito de Andrômeda, mas a sua hora chegara... Caído no chão, ia perdendo seus sentidos... Sentia que estava morrendo... Um sorrisinho desenhou-se em seus lábios... Morreria ali, sozinho, exercendo a função de Cavaleiro de Athena que tanto se negara a aceitar... Ironia ou não, foi justamente naquele lugar que odiava que conhecera a única pessoa que amou com cada célula de seu corpo... As lembranças dos bons momentos iam passando rápido pela sua mente... Sua respiração estava cada vez mais difícil... Queria que ele estivesse ali... Morrer não seria tão ruim se ele estivesse ao seu lado... Ele prometera morrer ao seu lado... Mas graças aqueles pirralhos sua vontade não fora realizada... Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos... No fundo, estava feliz... Ao menos no inferno, poderia reencontrá-lo... E passariam toda a eternidade juntos... Sua vista escureceu... Já não escutava nem sentia mais nada... A imagem de Máscara da Morte se apareceu como uma luz em sua mente... Ele lhe sorria e acenava, chamando-o... Um último sussurro escapou de seus lábios antes de se entregar de vez á morte... Um nome... Aquele nome tão proibido para todos...

-...

N/A

Pronto... Todo mundo morto e devidamente enterrado! Espero q tenham gostado deste capítulo! Por enquanto, foi o mais chato d escrever, pq eu ñ keria pôr partes do original e tals... entaum saí improvisando!

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005


	7. Chapter 7

_**RECOMEÇO**_

CAP. 6

MÉMORIAS NO INFERNO

Foi apenas um instante. Um instante indolor e eterno até que eu me desse conta de que estava de volta a esse lugar sem sequer me lembrar direito como.

Esse lugar horrível onde não me resta nada além da espera, do silêncio e das trevas que me sufocam. Sei que estou morto, mesmo sem saber bem por que. Só sei que morri lutando.

Lembro-me de Hades, do submundo, da minha luta desesperada por redenção. Conheço o tamanho dos meus pecados e, por um tempo que pareceu interminável, conheci também as conseqüências. Já estive no Inferno e sei que minha alma agora aguarda para voltar para lá. Eu só queria ter feito a coisa certa para poder estar de volta às trevas sem ter que temer o depois.

Sem ter que agüentar novamente a dor de ser reduzido a nada e ver o mesmo acontecendo àqueles que chamo de amigos.

Amigos...

Palavra que me remete a uma época simples. Quando éramos crianças... Uma época de crenças efêmeras e felicidades banais. Um tempo em que eu achava que podia ser normal.

O--- º°°°°°°°°° ---O

- Sai da freeeeeeeeenteeeeeeee!

- Hãn!

Era a correria de sempre no Santuário... Milo, Shura e Aioria estavam sempre aprontando às escondidas, mas quando eram descobertos, as servas os perseguia por toda a extensão das Doze Casas...

Desta vez, roubaram comida do jantar especial do Grande Mestre... À frente de todos, estava Milo... Um embrulho apertado fortemente contra o peito... Já estavam quase chegando a Leão, onde as servas só poderiam entrar com a autorização do seu Guardião... Quando aproximavam-se de Câncer, encontraram o italiano sentado nas escadarias, relaxado...pensando em como ajudar seus amigos... Na hora, Shura nem pensou... Gritou um 'Sai da Frente' e passou voando junto com os outros dois, quase atropelando o canceriano, que nada entendeu... Olhou para trás aborrecido, pensando em como faria aqueles fedelhos pagarem caro por ter atrapalhado sua concentração, mas depois sorriu, porque ouviu a voz de Aioria na saída da sua casa...

- Valeu amigão!

O--- º°°°°°°°°° ---O

Mas meu destino nunca foi uma vida comum. Sei disso agora. Eu soube no momento em que me disseram que eu seria um cavaleiro de ouro. Porque eu era belo. Porque eu era especial. Porque eu era o melhor. Após anos de treinamento e lavagem cerebral ainda se perguntavam como eu teria me tornado um narcisista com uma noção tão distorcida do que é justo.

Foi quando eu percebi que, mesmo entre os outros cavaleiros, eu era diferente. Eu não seguia o modelo-perfeito-de-defensor-supremo-da-paz-e-justiça como eles. Eu acreditava em força e beleza. E isso era tudo.

Nunca fui como eles e, por mais que relutasse em admitir, me sentia sozinho. Mas _ele_ era como eu. Acho que o amei por isso.

Tento ver seu rosto na escuridão. As feições rústicas e charmosas, tipicamente italianas; os cabelos curtos e revoltos, o sorriso maldoso que brincava no canto de seus lábios, os orbes azuis, como um reflexo de meus próprios olhos cruéis e solitários.

Sempre fomos parecidos, talvez por isso tivéssemos desenvolvido essa amizade estranha.

Ao lado dele sempre fui solitário, mas eu não me importava. Era simplesmente natural e eu não escolheria nenhum outro lugar no mundo pra estar. Apaixonamos-nos, ainda que incapazes de perceber ou admitir isso, vítimas de nossa própria arrogância.

Hoje eu sei.

O--- º°°°°°°°°° ---O

Brigaram... Por que razão ninguém sabia... E ninguém era louco o suficiente para ir até a casa de Câncer perguntar... Até porque, uma discussão calorosa acontecia lá... E todo o Santuário podia ouvir os gritos de ambos...

Afrodite virou-se para sair, mas sentiu uma mão em seu braço, segurando-o. Fechou os olhos, contou até 10 e voltou-se para Câncer, já com um discurso malcriado na ponta da língua, mas foi surpreendido... Nem dera tempo de abrir a boca direito, na mesma hora em que virara, o canceriano o agarrara, segurando seus braços para trás, de maneira que nada pudesse fazer... Um beijo... Nada, além disso... Afrodite estava com os olhos arregalados, jamais esperava que o amigo fosse beijá-lo daquela forma... O canceriano estava já nervoso... O pisciano não correspondia ao beijo... Mantinha os lábios fechados... Afrodite sentiu as mãos do italiano afrouxarem nos seus braços e começarem a subir lentamente por eles... Aspirou o perfume dele e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo momento... Passado o susto, abriu de leve a boca, convidando o amigo a fazer o que tanto queria... O coração do canceriano deu um pulo quando sentiu a boca de Afrodite se abrir. Abraçou-o ternamente e aprofundou o beijo... Ficaram por longos minutos daquele jeito, apenas sentindo o gosto da boca um do outro e o calor que emanava de seus corpos...

Separaram-se contra a vontade, entre vários beijinhos... Afrodite sorriu um pouco sem-jeito e o italiano abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto rubro... Ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer por um tempo, até que o canceriano sussurrou:

- Me desculpe...

O--- º°°°°°°°°° ---O

Sei que ele amava porque eu via que ele era mais do que aparentava ser. Podíamos ter a mesma frieza, a mesma mentalidade distorcida, mas sempre fomos mais que meros assassinos que se escondem nas sombras.

Máscara da Morte, para o resto. Para mim, sempre foi Carlo.

Aquele que tinha olhos como os meus; aquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado, aquele a quem eu sempre pertenci sem saber.

Quando subimos as escadas do Santuário, disfarçados de espectros de Hades, quando fomos novamente entregues à escuridão, quando sofremos juntos no Inferno. Aquele que eu amei, mesmo no tempo em que só era capaz de amar a mim mesmo.

Aquele que eu queria que estivesse comigo agora.

Porque é só quando me sinto seguro.

Queria que alguém tivesse me ensinado a aproveitar cada instante da minha vida, antes que eles me fossem roubados. Porque a vida não espera e quando você se dá conta lembranças vagas e oportunidades perdidas são tudo o que restam.

À minha volta continua tudo escuro. Aos poucos minha sanidade se esvai e apenas a imagem nítida de seu rosto é o que me impede de enlouquecer.

Carlo.

Meu cosmo desesperado procura pelo dele. Eu não quero mais me sentir sozinho. Nunca mais.

"Carlo! Carlo!" são meus gritos desesperados sem qualquer expectativa de resposta.

Nada aconteceu. Ninguém veio. E eu continuo a encarar o escuro por incontáveis instantes de silêncio.

É quando sinto dois braços fortes a me envolverem pelas costas e sei que não estou mais só.

"Afrodite." Eu o ouço sussurrar de um jeito que eu sempre quis ouvir.

E, naquele instante eu soube. Naquele instante eu me lembrei do momento embaçado da minha morte.

No Muro das Lamentações, com todos os cavaleiros de ouro chocando sua energia contra aquela parede, eu senti o mesmo toque familiar desses dois braços como que numa última e inútil tentativa de me proteger.

"Como você me achou?"

"Seu cosmo. Não parava de me chamar. E eu precisava te encontrar ou ia enlouquecer aqui."

"Carlo..." tem milhões de coisas que eu quero dizer. Milhões de coisas que eu quero perguntar. Mas apenas uma que eu consigo expressar. "... naquela hora, quando nós morremos, por que você..."

"Não sei. Eu sabia que era inútil, mas meu corpo se moveu mesmo assim. Porque eu sabia que era minha última chance de te mostrar, Dite. De mostrar que sempre foi você. Foi você que se aproximou de mim quando eu não era nada mais que um sádico, que cometeu os mesmos erros que eu, que se arrependeu comigo, que sofreu comigo."

Sinto as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas pelo meu rosto enquanto afundo no calor daqueles braços sentindo-me seguro. Se essa sensação é falsa ou temporária não importa. Estamos aqui. Depois de tanto tempo e tantos erros, estamos aqui.

"É tarde demais pra eu estar te dizendo isso, não é?"

"Eu queria muito poder ter te dito o mesmo, antes. A verdade é que desperdiçamos nossas vidas errando, mas foram esses erros que nos uniram. É tarde para nos arrependermos, mas, por enquanto, temos um ao outro. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... Carlo."

"E eu vou ficar aqui com você."

Esse momento também vai passar, eu sei. E seremos novamente entregues à sofreguidão eterna. Mas agora eu quero apenas me entregar ao calor dos braços pelos quais eu sempre ansiei, sem saber.

Por que é inevitável.

Tudo na vida passa.

N/A

Oix!

Pessoas por favor, ñ m matem! Eu demorei pq aconteceram várias coisas neste intervalo d tempo... Eu ñ tinha nenhuma vontade d escrever... Mas agora k estou! -

Agradecimentos a Lyra, por ter cedido sua fic "Escuro" para q eu usasse d corpo p este capítulo! Arigatou moxa!

E um grande beijo as pessoas q ainda se daum ao trabalho d ler essa fic! xDDD

Reviews, plix! ..


	8. Chapter 8

_**RECOMEÇO**_

CAP. 7

UMA NOVA CHANCE

Remexeu-se na cama. A luz o incomodava por demais... A luz! Abriu os olhos devagar, com medo do que veria. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao identificar o lugar como sendo seu quarto... Tinha certeza que estava morto...mas então, o que estava fazendo em sua Casa?

- Bom dia, dorminhoco! – virou-se, assustado, mas reconhecendo o timbre de voz calmo.

- Shaka?

- Quem esperava? Shiva? – Virgem deu uma gargalhada gostosa e relaxada.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Não estávamos todos mortos!

- Estávamos... Mas antes do Inferno ser destruído, Athena conseguiu nos reviver...

- Mas... Justo eu?

- E por que não? – Shaka viu nos olhos do amigo uma sombra de tristeza e arrependimento. – Você provou ser tão leal a ela como todos nós!

- Mas eu estava contra ela quando Ares assumiu o Santuário...

- Não importa! Você se arrependeu do que fez e tentou consertar! Deu a sua vida para reparar este erro! – ele continuava com a cabeça baixa... O indiano suspirou, levantando-se. – É melhor você comer. Precisa recuperar suas energias. – disse, apontando para uma bandeja recheada de todo tipo de comida.

- Eu não quero!

- Mas vai comer!

- Humpft! – Shaka abafou o riso. Jamais imaginaria que justo aquele cavaleiro fosse tão birrento. Já ia se retirando, quando se lembrou de um certo fato:

- Ele também voltou!

Algumas Casas adiante, outro cavaleiro via-se quase sufocando, de tanto que lhe empurravam comida. Obviamente, Milo não era a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de alguém debilitado.

- Vai, Di! Come tudo! – dizia o Escorpião, levando mais uma garfada à boca do pisciano.

- Mmmfff...

- Milo, quer matá-lo! Ele acabou de ressucitar! – Camus impediu que mais um pedaço descomunal de carne chegasse à boca de Peixes, com um gesto impaciente.

- Argh! – Conseguiu engolir – Obrigado, Camus! – disse Afrodite limpando os cantos da boca. – E Milo, eu consigo comer sozinho!

- Ah... É... Eu sei! – O escorpiano sorriu daquele jeito impertinente de sempre – Eu só queria ajudar!

- Está melhor, Di?

- Sim... Mas ainda não entendi o que eu estou fazendo aqui! – disse indicando o próprio quarto com um balançar de ombros.

- Nós já dissemos! Quando o Inferno foi destruído, Saori nos trouxe de volta!

- E por que eu também? Estive contra ela em vários momentos!

- Mas no último momento, resolveu lutar por ela! É isso que importa!

- Ora, Camus! Não venha me dizer que ela perdoou anos de indulgências minhas só porque me matei para destruir um Muro...

- E porque não? – perguntou Milo – Sabe, Di, você tem que parar de remoer as coisas do passado! – o escorpião lançou um olhar todo meloso à Camus, que lhe retribuiu com um leve sorriso.

- Bem, você precisa descansar! Melhoras, Di! – disse Camus, já na porta do quarto de Peixes.

- É isso aí! E vê se come direito!

- Tudo bem, Milo! Eu vou comer!

Já iam saindo, quando Milo lembrou-se de algo muito importante.

- Ia me esquecendo, Di! O Máscara também voltou!

Algum tempo se passou, nada além de 2 meses, e todos os Cavaleiros já estavam recuperados. Poucos eram os que ainda preferiam se isolar dos outros, evitando treinos coletivos e coisas assim. Mas foi num desses dias normais de treino no Santuário que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte voltaram a se ver... Desde àquele dia no Muro das Lamentações, haviam perdido a imagem sólida de presença um do outro. No Inferno, apenas suas vozes e o calor de seus corações era sentido... Nada além disso... Um olhar rápido e logo desviaram... Afrodite corado, MdM, sem palavras. Sabia que estava em débito com o pisciano... Duvidara dele quando ainda estavam juntos e agora, não sabia como lhe pedir desculpas... Tudo por causa do seu orgulho...

- Bom dia, Afrodite! – o canceriano aproximara-se de modo tão furtivo que assustou o outro Cavaleiro.

- Err... Bom dia, Máscara... – Peixes sentia seu coração querendo sair pela boca... Ele viera falar consigo... Ele não havia esquecido...

- Nós precisamos conversar... Consertar as coisas...

- Hum... – um sorriso tímido desenhou-se em seus lábios e Afrodite baixou os olhos... Ele queria 'consertar' as coisas...

- Podemos conversar mais à noite? – MdM percebeu o sorriso do pisciano e não conteve o seu próprio... Os olhos brilhantes... 'Diga que sim... '

- Claro...

- Hey, vocês dois! Venham logo! Já vamos começar! – Gritou Milo, agitando o braço alegremente no ar.

O--- º°°°°°°°°° ---O

Anoiteceu no Santuário... Mais uma noite de Verão... Quente, como todas as outras... Um vulto foi visto subindo as escadarias lentamente... Rumo à Décima Segunda Casa... Os Cavaleiros nem se mexeram... Reconheceriam aquele cosmo à quilômetros de distância...

Chegou, enfim, ao seu destino. Encontrou o Guardião da Casa de Peixes à porta... Esperando-o... Desfez-se da capa que usara no intuito de não ser reconhecido, apesar de ter consciência de que isso era inútil... Olhou diretamente nos olhos dele...

- Afrodite eu...

- Não vamos falar aqui... Venha comigo! – a expressão de Afrodite era doce, porém o canceriano não pôde dizer o que se passava na cabeça dele... Seguiu-o sem contestar e,de repente, viu-se no jardim... Não sabia se era porque nunca mais vira aquelas rosas, mas elas estavam mais belas do que nunca... Olhou para o pisciano e notou a luz da lua refletida na pele e nos sedosos cabelos dele... Piscou algumas vezes para sair daquele transe quando percebeu que ele o observava, limpou a garganta e finalmente falou:

- Afrodite eu quero que você me perdoe...

O pisciano voltou-se totalmente para ele, encarando-o.

- Eu sei que fui um tolo... Que não deveria ter agido daquela forma... Que deveria ter demonstrado os meus reais sentimentos a você antes de tudo... Mas eu não consegui... Eu não pude... – uma lágrima rolou tímida pelo rosto moreno do italiano. Afrodite não disse palavra.

- Eu pensei... Pesei que só o fato de estar com você seria o suficiente... Para que você entendesse... Mas eu me esqueci de deixar isso claro... Ou melhor, eu NÃO queria deixar isso claro... Temia que você se tornasse a minha fraqueza...

O pisciano fungou e Câncer pôde perceber que este chorava.

- Para mim... Se nunca estivesse claro que você era meu... Meu sofrimento seria menor... Se um dia eu te perdesse... – a garganta do Canceriano secou. Ele não conseguia dizer mais nada... As lágrimas agora rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto... Como a muito não acontecia... Permitira-se chorar novamente... Por amor... Olhou novamente para o sueco... Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os braços dele envolverem seu pescoço num abraço...

- Eu te perdôo meu amor! Claro que eu te perdôo! Mas eu também errei... Eu não deveria ter me atirado para aquele garoto... Eu não devia ter duvidado do que você sentia por mim... – o pisciano chorava copiosamente... As lágrimas saiam numa torrente... Ele não parava de gritar pedindo desculpas...

Máscara sorriu e abraçou-o de volta. Ajoelhou-se junto com ele e ficou afagando aqueles longos cabelos perfumados azul-piscina... As lágrimas continuavam a cair... Deu um beijo tímido na testa do outro e afundou o rosto no emaranhado dos cabelos dele... Feliz... Como nunca se sentira em toda a sua vida...

N/A

Aew! \o/\o/\o/

Demorei né pessoas! '

Será q alguém ainda lê essa fic... ¬¬'

Nhaaam...como podem ver, finalmente eu uni esses dois... e o q eu junto ngm separa! xDDD

Sem mais doideiras...soh falta um capítulo...até q enfim tou terminando meu bêbê... '

Hehehe...quero ver...mandem reviews,ok!


	9. Chapter 9

_**RECOMEÇO**_

**_POSFÁCIO – CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?_**

Afrodite ia subindo as escadarias das Doze Casas tranquilamente. Estava com um grande sorriso... Havia planejado coisas para fazer à noite... Com o consentimento de Saori, tirara o dia de folga para poder organizar tudo, cada detalhe. Fora ao comércio e comprara as poucas coisas de que precisaria... Ao passar por Câncer, seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Nas escadas, sentado e um pouco distraído, estava Carlo.

- Oi, meu amor!

- Ahn! Ah... Oi, meu peixinho! – levantou-se e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Tava tão avoado...

- Hum... É... Eu tava pensando no que a gente ia fazer hoje à noite...

- Então você lembra? – perguntou Afrodite, já todo empolgado.

- É... Digamos que eu lembrei assim, meio de repente...

- Ahhh... – o pisciano se pendurou em MdM, cobrindo-o de beijos. Eles estavam comemorando 2 anos de namoro e, pela primeira vez, o canceriano lembrara!

- Ai... – Afrodite largou o namorado, se abanando levemente e rindo feito bobo. Tomou ar e falou: - Quanto à comemoração, não se preocupe, eu já tenho tudo planejado!

- Huumm... E o que é que você planejou? – perguntou Carlo, abraçando o sueco e falando bem baixinho perto dele.

- Nada do que passou na sua mente! – disse, ainda rindo, Peixes. – Você só vai descobrir à noite!

- Ahh... Conta-me! – pediu o italiano.

- Nananinanão! Só mais tarde! Agora eu já vou indo, ainda não terminei de arrumar tudo!

- Ok então...

Afrodite soltou-se do abraço de Máscara e se dirigiu para dentro da Casa. Ao passar por ele, sentiu um forte tapa em suas nádegas.

- AI!

- Desculpe! Não resisti!

O pisciano corou, mostrou a língua e continuou seu caminho, ouvindo as sonoras gargalhadas do italiano.

À noite, o canceriano tomou um longo banho, perfumou-se e rumou para a 12º Casa. Sabia que a noite ia render, já que o seu peixinho adorava fazer coisas agradáveis a dois. Chegou à entrada do Templo e chamou:

- Dido!

- Já vou, amore!

Afrodite desceu as escadas do seu Templo para ir abrir a porta. Depois de ter visto o namorado tentar entrar vária vezes, resolveu trancá-lo até o horário combinado. Estava usando uma túnica azul bem clarinha que chegava à metade de suas coxas, seus cabelos estavam soltos e perfumados, assim como toda a casa... Abriu a porta.

- Achei que ia me deixar aqui fora!

- Não seja bobo! Eu só estava dando os últimos retoques! – Afrodite deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha do namorado e o puxou para dentro. – Vamos logo!

Chegando ao quarto do pisciano, no segundo andar, Carlo encontrou a cama de casal que ele encomendara especialmente para eles, toda coberta por rosas vermelhas e brancas. Pelo chão, almofadas rosadas e um tapete de veludo branco. Numa mesinha próxima, ele viu a Champagne, duas taças e mais uma travessa com muitos morangos.

- Nossa... Isso tudo é para nós?

- Claro que é! – Afrodite se adiantou e ligou o rádio, fazendo uma música agradável tomar conta do quarto. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", do Elton John.

Afrodite foi andando até o meio do quarto, parou e se virou para Máscara, ainda parado na porta, abrindo os braços, convidativo. O italiano deu um meio sorriso e entrou, acomodando-se na cama.

- Você gosta de morangos? – perguntou o sueco, incerto, pegando à travessa onde havia vários morangos, enormes e bem vermelhos, junto com a Champagne e as duas taças.

- Adoro!

Afrodite sorriu e, junto com a travessa, levou para perto do namorado, uma espécie de cálice.

- O que é que tem aí dentro, amore mio? – perguntou Carlo, esticando-se para ver.

- Leite condensado... – o pisciano sentou-se ao lado do canceriano, colocando a travessa do outro lado dele. Pegou um morango, mergulhou até a metade no leite condensado e levou a boca do namorado. Máscara até tentou morder o morango, mas Afrodite não parava de balançá-lo, fazendo seus lábios ficarem todos cobertos pelo doce.

- Que fome, hem! – falou, divertido, Peixes. MdM segurou o braço dele, fazendo-o parar e comeu o morango, puxando o pisciano logo depois para beija-lo. Ambos riam entre o beijo.

- Melhor ficarmos no chão, não Dido! – perguntou o italiano, já pegando outro morango e levando-o a boca.

- É... Se não, vamos acabar sujando os lençóis...

- E você não é nem um pouco preguiçoso...

- Ora! – o pisciano fez um biquinho, indignado. Máscara riu e o puxou para o chão, fazendo-o sentar entre suas pernas. O canceriano serviu a Champagne para eles e tomou um golinho. Afrodite estava encostado no peito do namorado e altamente relaxado, tomando devagar, o conteúdo da taça.

Máscara achou que já tava na hora de apimentar um pouco as coisas. Pegou um morango, melando-o no leite condensado e passou-o no ombro do pisciano.

- O que você está aprontando? – perguntou Peixes, sentindo o doce sendo espalhado de leve pelo seu ombro.

- Nada de mais... – Máscara riu e lambeu o ombro do namorado. Afrodite deu uma risadinha. MdM riu também e deu um beijo na nuca do sueco, deixando-o todo arrepiado. O pisciano pegou outro morango, melou-o e levou a própria boca, sentindo o canceriano dar uma mordida leve no seu ombro. Máscara deu um leve puxão no cabelo do namorado, trazendo-o para trás e tomando sua boca num beijo calmo... Apaixonado.

Quando se separam, Afrodite ainda ficou um tempo de olhos fechados, enfeitiçado demais para voltar à realidade. Câncer riu, tirando alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos dele com a mão. O pisciano esboçou um sorriso e se aconchegou nos braços do seu italiano, que o abraçou forte e lhe deu um beijo na testa... Sim, estavam apaixonados... E, finalmente, haviam admitido isso um para o outro...

**Can you feel the love tonight  
Você pode sentir o amor esta noite?**

**  
There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day,  
When the heat of the rolling wind  
Can be turned away.  
**

**An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through.  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you.**

And can you feel  
The love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough  
For this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far. 

**And can you feel  
The love tonight,  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough  
To make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best.**

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn.

**There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours.  
**

**And can you feel  
The love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough  
For this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far.  
**

**And can you feel  
The love tonight,  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough  
To make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best.  
**

**It's enough  
To make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best.**

N/A

Olá! Outra fic terminada enfim... Eu evitei o lemon durante toda a história, sabem... Adoro o Dido e acho que, como todo bom pisciano, ele é apenas um apaixonado incompreendido e também achei que o meu peixinho merecia mais que prazer carnal!A música nem tem muita coisa a ver... Foi só pelo título e porque eu amo o Elton John... Espero que tenham gostado! E obrigado por lerem!

Anna Malfoy.: hehehe...está aki o último...espero q tenha atendido as suas expectativas!

Pipe.: nhaaaam...realmente ñ sei oq dizer...obrigado por ler minha fic! .

Litha-Chan.: bom...o Milo tem kra d ser atrapalhado,neh! XD esse eh o fim...gostou?

Kitsune Lina.: errr...terminei! -

Tatsuhiko Serena/2005

**  
**


End file.
